The Junkyard Dare
by Skyla13
Summary: “Twenty bucks. And a date with CDC.” “Date!” “Take that! Mango, Chub-Chub!” --Sonny and Chad have a bet. What does it involve? Well, it involves two angry dogs, a date, and a junkyard. Wait, what?


Hey~.

It's Sky. :)

-waves-

I have been working on this freaking story forever. It's my first fanfic. ^_^

Please R&R. I'll love you forever. TEEHEE.

* * *

The sun is rather overbearing as it beats down on me. It makes that sticky liquid called sweat coat my skin lightly. Wiping my arm across my damp forehead in order to make it dry again, I heave a sigh.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_

I think to myself, looking at the chain-link fence that looms in front of me. I mean…for real. What _was_ I thinking agreeing to this. Oh yeah; I was thinking how much happier I would be with twenty extra bucks in my pocket. Plus shoving my accomplishment in Chad's smug little face. That's right.

Heaving another sigh, I straighten my shirt once more, the light, breathable black material felt soft against my skin. I had on ragged jean shorts, and my green and grey Puma sneakers on my feet. I wish I would have worn flip flops. _It's so damn hot._

Taking a few steps forwards, I put one hand on the fence gingerly, the light rattling sound ringing in my ears. Placing my other hand higher up, I gripped onto the thin metal hole tightly, hoisting myself up to shove one sneaker toe into a gap in the chain link fence.

Then, I placed my lowest hand higher up, and pulled again. This time wedging my other sneaker toe into a hole. In this manner, I climbed the tall, eight foot fence. The clanging on the fence rang out dully across the barren landscape. A sign stood tall and ragged nearby: 'CITY JUNKYARD'.

I, Sonny Munroe, was at the Sunjer City Junkyard. What was I doing here? Good question. It all started earlier today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*EARLIER THAT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I walked along the hall that led to the Dressing Room that Tawni and I shared. Hopefully she hadn't locked me out…again. I mean, she had no right to do that yesterday. All I did was spend my Meatball Monday normally; chowing down on those delicious sandwiches._

_Of course, I had accidentally spilled a splotch of marinara sauce on her new, Prada dress. One of a kind, strapless and purple. It hit just above the knee and flared slightly. It was rather gorgeous._

_Anyways, so I had spilled some on her 'beloved dress' without noticing. So when Tawni walked in, humming to herself about how pretty she was; I wasn't expecting any loud, sudden noises. Especially a loud, bloody murder scream. So, I was pretty surprised._

_The scream caused me to jump up off of the small chair and my meatball sandwich flew out of my hands too. Right onto Tawni's dress. Crud._

"_My dress!!!" She screeched, a pained expression on her face._

"_No, Tawni, it's fixable! It's perfectly fine! We'll just run it through the wash and-"I started frantically, turning towards the dress and making hand motions towards it._

"_It's dry-clean ONLY!!!" She interrupted, screeching once more._

_Was it just me, or was her voice getting higher with every wail?_

_Long story short, she kicked me out of our dressing room. And I wasn't allowed in for the rest of the day. _

_Knocking on our door three times, I stepped into the room. Tawni was sitting by her vanity as usual, smiling at the mirror and complementing herself on how gorgeous she was. Typical Tawni. She didn't even turn to look at me when I walked in. She simply waved at me through the mirror._

_Oh well. It was the best I could have asked for, really. Seems like yesterday's incident was long forgotten. Thank God. Heaving a sigh, I collapsed on the couch we had in there, putting a hand over my eyes. It had been a long day-and lunch was still to come. _

_I had just begun to relax, when I heard a soft knock on the door. _

"_Come in." I called out, not removing my hand from my eyes. _

"_Hey Sonaaaay." I heard Chad say, drawling my name out in that annoying way of his._

"_Tammy." I heard, I'm guessing at Tawni._

"_It's TAWNI." She corrected furiously, and I could imagine the look she was shooting him right now. Deadly._

"_Whatever.". I heard the sound of feet, and then I felt the pressure as someone sat on the couch next to me. Finally removing my hand from my eyes, a groan escaped my lips._

"_What do you want, Chad?" My tone dripped with boredom and the fact that I wanted him to go away. _

_His smooth face slipped into a feigned pout. "Now now Sonny, no reason to be a-"He began, eyes widening with false innocence._

"_Just tell me what you want." I cut him off, my voice growing softer and more cheerful. Just because Chad was a huge jerk-face didn't mean she had to. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I turned to face the three named star beside me. _

"_Fine, fine." Defeat crept into his voice. "Ruin all my fun." He muttered, holding up his hand. I hadn't realized that he was gripping a magazine in it; until now, of course. Holding it in front of me for my inspection, his signature smirk graced his features. _

_I narrowed my mocha brown eyes slightly, setting my gaze on the 'Tween Weekly' cover. On it was Chad, an overdramatic 'Mackenzie Falls' smile on his face. He was next to a huge mound of rusty scrap metal-he was at a junkyard. Wait, what?! Chad Dylan Cooper had set foot in a _junkyard_?! Oh God, hell just froze over. I must have been staring at the cover for longer than I thought; and my mouth must have formed an 'o' subconsciously; because Chad was beginning to look rather smug._

_Retracting the magazine, Chad's smirk became more pronounced. He spoke, breaking the silence. "Yeah. CDC did work at a junkyard." He confirmed, using his ridiculous nickname for himself. I snapped my mouth shut, and then…laughter. I couldn't help it really. It spilled out, and a leaned my head back._

_Oh, this was too good. _The _Chad Dylan Cooper did work at a _junkyard_?_

_I'm pretty sure I surprised Chad by laughing. Well, I am sure. And incredulous look overtook his features, and he hugged the magazine tightly to his body in a defensive position._

"_Do you find it humorous, Random?"_

"_Um, yeah." I managed to breath between bouts of laughter. "A junkyard? For real. No one goes in those things."_

"_I did." The reply came, short and simple._

"_Anyone could. It's not worthy to be on the cover of a magazine..."_

_He held up the 'Tween Weekly'. "Apparently if Chad Dylan Cooper is involved it is." There's that smirk. Dang him._

"_Please. That is so lame."_

"_I'd like to see you do it!" _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good!" He finished out daily banter act._

_During this, we had both somehow gotten into standing positions. Weird._

_I turned to walk out the door when I felt his hand enclose around my arm. I whirled back around to face him._

"_Wait, Sonny. We aren't done here."_

"_Um, the whole fine-fine-good-good thing usually signifies the end of our conversation, Chad."_

"_Well, not today. I dare you to go into a junkyard. The one three counties over; that way the paparazzi don't catch you in your embarrassing moment of failure." He smirked once more, blue eyes dancing with mischief._

_I decided to let the whole 'moment of failure' thing pass._

"_Are you implying that you care if they catch me? Awww, Chad." I retorted, mock adoration coating my voice. For the final touch, I reached up to pat his golden head twice. Damn, that boy's hair is soft._

"_WOAH. Sonny, NOT my hair. It's perfect. And you'll ruin it." He said, seriousness injected in his tone._

_That boy and his dang hair. Ridiculous._

"_Ridiculous." I repeated my thoughts, shaking my head._

"_Whatever. Just meet me at the Sunjer Junkyard at 2 o' clock." {A.N. Sunjer is not a county. I made it up. xP} Chad finished, hands smoothing over his long hair carefully._

_Making a disgusted noise in the back of my throat, I nodded._

"_You have to go in at least 50 feet, and then take something to show me when you are out." He stated._

"_Won't you see me in there?"_

"_I don't know...you could perform some sort of magic trick/illusion on me."_

"_Really Chad, really?" _

"_Don't steal my lines, Sonny."_

"_Pffy."_

_Chad took this as his signal to leave apparently, because he started for the doorway. I trailed after him. This conversation was _so_ not done with._

"_Just don't be late."_

_I nodded, keeping my eyes on his retreating figure._

"_Wait, Chad! What happens when I win?" I called after him._

"_Twenty bucks. And a date with CDC." I saw him turn around and pop his collar, tongue barely sticking out between his white teeth._

"_Date?!" I screeched, but he had already turned the corner. On his way to the 'Mackenzie Falls' set._

_What a huge jerk of a boy._

_I whipped out my iPhone in order to text him my last words. But, fail. _

'_BATTERY LOW. SHUTTING OFF NOW.'_

_Shoot. Just my luck. I would have to wait until 2. Glancing at my watch, it read 10:00 AM._

_4 more hours._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

As I dropped to the ground; which was a reasonable amount away from my feet; I looked back towards Chad.

"Gah! What the hell, Chad?" He had moved closer. He had been about 50 feet away, and now he was leaning gently on the tall chain fence.

Chad rolled his eyes and ignored my comment. Typical Chad.

"Just get the piece of junk and get out of there." He stopped, and then chuckled under his breath.

"I said get the junk… and we're at a junkyard… hah~." The star finished, stopping his insane cackling. Or at least I thought it was insane.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Lame." And with that word, I turned away from the boy altogether and swept my gaze across the rather rusty landscape. Wow. This place needed a freaking cleaning. Holy crap.

I walked forwards, reaching up to nervously play with my auburn locks for a few short moments before realizing my subconscious movements and putting a stop to them. This whole ordeal was making me awfully nervous. Why the in the world was I flipping doing this?

I made it about 95 feet into the cage-like area before I tripped over something. Groaning as I picked myself up, I looked back to see a rusty can in a thinning cloud of dust. Great.

Once I was on my feet, I stepped forwards…only to step on some sort of metal object. More from surprise than anything else, I screeched one word.

"Crap!"

That's all it took for my day to get worse. I was pretty much over the momentary pain and panic when I heard a noise. Questioningly, I turned back toward Chad, whose eyes had widened dangerously, mouth slowly dropping into an 'O'.

But at what? The noise sounded again, and I turned back when I realized what I was hearing. A bark.

I know. You're thinking, 'ooh, a bark. How lame.' But obviously, you have never heard the bark of a Rottweiler before. How did I figure out it was a Rottweiler? Well, when I turned around, I matched the noise with a huge, 90 pound dog who was 10 feet from me. Holy flipping cheese.

The dog, who was a male, had cold, black eyes that peered ominously at me. They held contempt and a savage, feral nature. Now he had bared his teeth slightly, saliva beginning to pool and drip down his floppy jowls. The growl vibrated from his through viciously, and I took a step backwards; toward Chad.

Wrong move.

He stepped forward as well, flipping back his head in another wild bark; only this time his sound summoned another dog that looked identical to him. Well, I shouldn't really say that. This new canine was bigger by at least 15 pounds. Yep. This was _definitely _my day.

Gulping as the new coming dog followed the firsts actions, I took another step back. Well, darn it all, they stepped forward two steps. Closing the gap. Another gulp.

By this time, I had named the dogs. In an effort to make myself feel better, I gave them rather ridiculous names. Poor little poops would have killed me had they known what I had mentally named them. The first beast was Chub-Chub. Because now that he was closer; he looked a little obese to me.

The second boy was named Mango. Just because it's a girl name. TAKE THAT, MANGO. Okay, so now I'm mentally cursing a dog that I named in a gay manner. Does this make me crazy?

Yes Sonny. Yes it does.

Shoot.

Chub-Chub let out a vicious bark and Mango followed suit. With a quick glance toward Chad, who was still in shock, I turned tail and ran. Chub-Chub and Mango followed. How do I know this? Oh, I just heard their savage warnings following me. No big deal. –insert extreme sarcasm here-

"Chad!!" A panicked cry for help. How was that wimp going to help me? I knew not.

Wait, I needed proof. That 20 bucks was going to pay for the Blarmie I had wanted! I couldn't fail. And I really couldn't fail because Chad had bet me on this. Sonny Munroe does not lose the Chad Dylan Cooper. Ever.

So, I swerved to the left and grabbed a small piece of old, twisted meal which I closed securely in my palm. Heh heh. Shove it, Chad. Just then, Chub-Chub snapped at my heels. Or maybe it was Mango. I don't know. Whoever the heck it was, it put me in high gear, and I ran like there were two savage dogs chasing me that would kill me.

Oh, wait.

So when I was near the chain link fence, I have never felt such a great wave of relief. Once I was 2 feet away from it, I launched myself toward it, landing about 4 feet up. Scrabbling as fast as I could, the sound of snarling and barking filling my ears, I straddled the top of the fence and leapt down.

You see, I wanted somewhere nice and soft to land…I guess. So, unbeknownst to me, I aimed straight for Chad.

And _that _is why when the dust settled, I was sprawled over him. I didn't know it until he poked me.

"Sonny?"

I lifted my head, staring straight into his clear ocean blue eyes. "Yes, Chad?"

It still hadn't sunk in yet.

"Err." He gestured widely to our suggestive position.

It was at that moment that I realized what exactly he was implying. CRAP.

"But, if this is how our relationship is.. I'm cool." He said, that impish little lopsided smile set smugly on his face.

"Chad! Pervert!" I rolled off of him, panting hard.

"Wha- never mind. " He replied, shaking his head and pulling himself to his feet.

I followed suit, brushing myself off fervently.

Chad turned toward me, a smirk set like cement on his features.

"I believe you lost our bet…" He started, ending the sentence suggestively.

"But, oh contraire, Mr. Cooper." I retorted, opening my palm and the twisted piece of metal glinted the sunlight dustily.

Chad dropped his smirk for a second, but then picked it up again.

"And do you remember that in compliance with the 20 bucks is a date with me?"

I ignored that comment.

At that moment, I tunred to the rattling fence instead. Chub-Chub and Mango were throwing themselves aginst it, making the ordeal noisier. Saliva flew from their pearly teeth as they barked and snarled, the scary noise erupting from their feral jaws. Best dang guard dogs ever.

"Take that! Mango, Chub-Chub!" I gloated, smirking at the dogs as I pointed and laughed. They seemed to realize that I had named them girlishly, and threw themselves aginst the barrier harder, eyes set to kill. Then, to complete my victory, I did my happy dance.

After I was done gloating, I chucked the metal over the fence, only to have it ignored by the dogs. Wow, commitment. Then I turned back to Chad.

"Alright Cooper. We're done here. Let's go."

"Oh, so now we're on a last name basis, Munroe."

I pointed at him and walked toward his car. He followed me, grumbling about something. I didn't really listen because I was busy thinking about the whole 'date' thing. That was the downside to winning. Maybe he would forget.

When we reached his car, he unlocked it and we both slipped inside the convertible.

"So Sonny, when are you free for our date?"

Damn him and that cocky voice.

Sighing, I replied reluctantly. "Tomorrow. 6. Be late and die."

"Someones in a good mood." Sarcasm.

"Can it Chad. And drive!" I added, realizing that he had yet to start the car.

Chuckling, he started the car and pulled out of the junkyard, heading back for Condor Studios. The drive was silent for awhile, but then I spoke up.

"I'll go with you on our 'date' on one condition." I air quoted 'date'.

His answer came reluctantly. "What?"

* * *

Sooo, what did you think?

Whatever you thought, just tell me!

That way I can improve and whatnot. ^^

Love you all, Sky. 3

EDIT: I'm going to add another story to go with this, I promise. :):)

DON'T THINK I'VE ABANDONED YOU. ^.^


End file.
